bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sammy (Stwór)
Czy nie szukałeś/aś ludzkiej wersji Sammy'ego? Potworna wersja 'Sammy'ego Lawrence jest głównym antagonistą w ''drugim rozdziale Bendy and the Ink Machine. Jest potwornym wcieleniem dyrektora Departamentu muzycznego w Joey Drew Studios, Sammy'ego, który uważa się za proroka '''Ink Bendy'ego. Pojawienia Rozdział 2: Stara Piosenka Sammy występuje jako główny antagonista. Lawrence po raz pierwszy pojawia się kiedy przechodzi przez korytarz przed korytarzem pokrytym atramentem z kartonowym Bendy'm Rozdział 3: Wzlot i Upadek Mimo, że Sammy nie pojawia się osobiście w tym rozdziale, jego głos może być usłyszany jako sekret. Aby go aktywować, należy zagrać na instrumentach na klatce schodowej w takiej kolejności: kontrabas, bęben, skrzypce, pianino, bęben. Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa Pomimo jego teoretyczniej śmierci w Rozdziale 2 i tak powraca. Spotykamy go w Mieście na Jeziorze. Gdy podejdziemy do "ołtarza", zacznie on rozwalać deski, po czym zaczyna nas gonić wypominając nam jego zdradę. Gdy oddamy cios, który zdejmie mu maskę (cios 14), zacznie uciekać przed nami i błagać, byśmy na niego nie patrzyli. Gdy stanie w miejscu a my podejdziemy do niego od przodu, złapie on nas i będzie chciał zadać nam śmiertelny cios w płat czołowy. Gdy już będzie robił zamach, podejdzie Tom i go zabija ciosem siekierą w płat skroniowo-ciemieniowy. Sammy pada martwy po czym znika. Sammy'ego możemy również widzieć w Sekrecie z Kosą. Gdy mamy kosę i pójdziemy do Biura Joey'ego, ujżymy Sammy'ego Poszukiwacza, który jest najprawdopodobniej wczesną wersją formacji Sammy'ego w atramentową kreaturę. Wygląd Sammy jest czarną, humanoidalną postacią. Zasłania swoją twarz poplamioną maską Bendy'ego z otworem w miejscu ust. Nie posiada włosów. Nosi spodnie, białe "ogrodniczki" podobne do tych, które ma Boris. Od poprzedniej aktualizacji Rozdziału drugiego postać Sammy'ego uległa zmianie. Ma posturę umięśnionego człowieka i posiada stopy. W scenie, w której wygłasza swój monolog do przywiązanego Henry'ego doczekał się lepszej animacji. Cytaty Rozdział 2, dialog Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Rozdział 3, nagranie/dialog Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Rozdział 5, dialog Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Poniższe cytaty pojawiają się losowo podczas walki z Henry`m: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Ciekawostki * Za głos Sammy'ego Lawrence'a odpowiedzialny jest aktor głosowy Aaron Landon. * Zwraca się do Henry`ego wyrazem "owieczka" * Podczas pierwszego spotkania, kiedy przechodził trzymając w ręku karton z Bendy'm, można usłyszeć że mówi swój "cytat reprezentujący" * Posiada charakterystyczne cytat, brzmiący "Rest your head, It's time for bed". Mówi on go aż 4 razy * Zapytany na Hot Topic: "Jak możesz widzieć przez maskę?" odpowiedział: "A jak możesz widzieć bez maski?". Może to sugerować, że maska w pewnym sensie stanowi część jego ciała i widzi poprzez namalowane na niej oczy * Po aktualizacji dodanej wraz z rozdziałem 4 ma wiele nowych animacji ruchu. Na przykład po zadaniu nam ataku możemy zauważyć, że ma przy sobie szufelkę z Szafki Wally'ego, a w animacji, gdy wygłasza nam swój monolog, porusza się wedle słów, jakie wypowiada * Od 26 lipca 2017 (czyli odkąd można kupić rzeczy z Bendy'm na Hot Topic) przez kilka dni Hot Topic odpowiadał na pytania fanów jako Sammy * Jeśli gracz teleportuje się do pokoju, z którego Sammy przeprowadza rytuał, można zobaczyć, że animacja chodzenia nadal trwa * Jeśli gracz teleportuje się na balkon, z którego Lawrence obserwuje Henry'ego, głowa Sammy'ego dalej będzie się obracać i patrzyć na protagonistę, przy czym obróci się do góry nogami i wniknie w plecy Galeria en:Sammy (Monster) ru:Сэмми Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagonista Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Rozdział ? __BEZSPISU__